Garet: The Rapper
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: Felix likes the silence and important aura of the Mars Lighthouse. Garet likes...rapping on it? One-shot.


**Lightning-Dono**: I was bored, yes. I've never beaten TLA before, so I haven't the slightest clue whether or not the Mars Lighthouse was destroyed or not.

-----

Felix leaned over the edge of the lighthouse. For some bizarre reason, after the defeating of the Doom Dragon, he enjoyed taking strolls around the top of Mars Lighthouse, just to feel the adrenaline surge through him, memories returning about how it had been beaten.

Then again, someone always had to come along to destroy his moments. Garet happened to be there today, practicing for an upcoming talent show that Vale was hosting.

As Felix walked along the railing, stopping at the furthest point to gaze over the darkness that was known as Gaia Falls, a deep rumbling projected from Garet's throat. He was clearing it, preparing for his upcoming performance.

"It's a small world after all," he began, pounding his chest with his fist, which caused the sound to break.

"You have the talent of a rapper, Garet," Felix sighed for the umpteenth time. The red-head didn't hear him.

"**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL**!" He boomed, his voice piercing the freezing air that surrounded the top of the lighthouse. Felix could've sword that he heard the agonized cries of the people of Prox.

And maybe the roaring of an unknowing polar bear.

Including the wails of a hyena that interrupted it's laughing to roll over on the ground dead.

Felix's hands clamped over his ears protectively. "You wouldn't mind being quiet now, would you?" He grumbled. He had been enjoying the solitude of the place...Until a spiky-haired figure appeared up there with him.

"Did you really mean it when you said I could be a rapper?"

The brown-haired man considered this. He had never heard _loud_ rapping before, so he went for the best answer. "Yes."

"All right."

Once again, the wrong thing happened. Instead of what Felix thought was suitable rapping, Garet broke into a jaw-loosening rap that went so fast Felix couldn't even keep up with it.

"It'sasmallworldafterallit'sasmallworldafteralllla la la la la." He pronounced the 'la's' heavy and separate, as though imitating the booming of a bass drum. Garet took a huge breath her, his eyes flashing brightly as he did so. Felix was sorry he had ever bothered to interfere and comment. "It's a world of laughter, A world of tears, It's a world of hopes, And a world of fears, There's so much that we share, That it's time we're aware, It's a small world after all."

Garet's grew from light and bouncy to dark and husky. From there his voice went up to a range that would've been suitable for the voice indications of a little girl from Golden Sun. Then he went slowly down...

"**GARET, BE QUIET!**" Felix roared above the rapping that was beginning to drive him nuts.

Nuts enough to start hurling himself over the edge of the Mars Lighthouse.

And that wasn't good.

Oh no it wasn't.

Garet, naturally, stopped for a few seconds just to catch onto what was happening. But he resumed the rapping once he decided that Felix was just kidding.

Maybe Felix should've just jumped off the edge anyway. Because what Garet was about to sing would probably make him do so. Either that or have the men in white suits haul him off to the asylum. Take your pick.

"There is just one Felix, And one golden girl, And a smile from him means, Friendship to Sheba, Though the deserts divide, And the Eastern Sea is wide, They love each other so." Garet switched from rapping to singing opera.

Felix's face turned an ugly shade of red.

And it wasn't because he had eaten too many tomatoes.

"**WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING OVER THERE!**" Felix thundered, his voice carrying off somewhere to Izumo.

In Izumo 

Kushinda was practicing her dancing techniques outside in the sun when she head a roll of thunder.

"There must be a storm coming," she thought to herself, hitching up her dress and running inside. But first, she forgot that she had shut her door before going out, so she ran headfirst into the door. There she lay with a concussion for two minutes.

And it was all Felix's fault.

**Back on Mars Lighthouse**

Garet could've sworn that he had gone deaf. But that problem was solved when he heard a loud, "Shut up!" coming from somewhere around the southern part of Prox.

Poor Felix is hated for expressing his beliefs.

Oh well.

"...I should rap again?" Garet squeaked.

Felix didn't give a reply, usually a sign that he was saving his anger until after.

Instead of giving up and not participating in the talent show at all, Garet thought he would rap something else. Something from his mind, of course. There was a lot of pauses involved because he was making it up as he went along.

"Me an' my homeboys were hangin' when Sheba walked by. When I approached her she began ta cry. 'Why ya cryin'?' I asked her. Then she sang-,"

Garet broke into song. "'Cause he dumped me! Everything we've worked for is gone. But who cares tomorrow is another DAAAAY!" He ended with a deep bow, causing his spiked hair to sweep the ground, collecting fragments of dirt.

Or what looked like dirt, anyway.

Felix drew his sword.

Garet, not noticing the violent motions and gestures Felix was aiming towards him, he began to create another verse. It began with rapping. "Me an' my homeboys laughed so hard but we reaaaaalized that she wanted us ta comfort her."

"I wonder how smart you have to be to realize that," Felix snickered, advancing on his comrade.

Well, his _has-been_ comrade. They were more or less like enemies now. For the moment.

The future rapper began to make hand motions to enhance the experience of his audience, which were a few curious birds that had decided to watch him, cocking their heads and tweeting at him.

A few moments later, screaming accompanied the presentation.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Garet screamed, running like a chicken around the top of the lighthouse. The meddlesome and entertained birds remained perched there, seemingly unaffected by the change of attitude between the two "friends".

"I won't...If you stop pretending that you can rap!" The tip of Felix's sword edged towards Garet's nose.

Garet's eye twitched enormously.

"B-But, I _can_ rap!" He complained, shaking profusely as he tried to get out of Felix's range. His maneuvers certainly were impressive for someone who's mind was completely covered in lyrics to future raps that he could produce.

"Say 'I cannot rap!' Say it!"

The red-head leaned against the railing, cowering. "But I **_can_** rap!"

For someone who was in a life and death situation, he sure was stubborn.

_Whoosh!_

A clump of spiky red hair clung to the ground of the Mars Lighthouse for all eternity.

-----

I know that was pathetic. xD But I think of a better ending. In case someone couldn't tell, Felix sliced off Garet's gorgeous hair. ;)


End file.
